


Kiss me slowly

by orphan_account



Series: singing sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Uses His Words, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M, Pack Night, Singing, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides it's time to tell Derek how he feels, except it doesn't really go the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me slowly

Pack night is definitely Stiles' favourite night, simply because he feels like he belongs. It's been a long, hard ride to get to where they are as a pack now. Scott's the alpha with Derek as his second, Liam has grown up a lot and is in his last year of high school. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Kira, Allison, Isaac and himself are all in college. Malia and Peter are searching for Malia's mother and Cora finally moved back to Beacon Hills. Derek and Cora are closer now, he's trying this time and making sure she sticks around. 

  

 Things are good, and Stiles has planned tonight. He's been over everything at least a hundred times, he's rehearsed everything he's going to say and how he's going to say if Derek rejects him. He just hopes he won't have to use the line this won't change anything between us, I'll get over it eventually tonight.

 

So yes, he was prepared. Or at least he thought he was, it all changed when Erica brought a karaoke machine.

 

***************

 

When Stiles walked in to the Hale house, he could feel his heart rate speed up knowing what he was going to say tonight. The wolves looked at him funny, but he ignored them and smiled. Everyone was already there when he arrived.

 

Stiles went and sat with the girls, he was not ashamed to say they gossiped as much as old ladies.

 

"Okay girlies, I need your help." He said before they could say anything.

 

"Well hello to you to Stiles, I'm doing great thanks for asking." He ignored Erica and continued speaking.

 

"You know that guy I like right?" Everyone knows he likes Derek, well apart from Derek himself. Which Stiles doesn't know why, because he has been dropping hints for the past two years. His last resort was sticking his ass in Derek's face, literally. He pretended to drop his pencil while he was doing his essay, he dropped in right at Derek's feet, and bent. Oh, did Stiles bend, and shook his ass a little right in Derek's face. What else was he supposed to do, apparently subtle hints didn't work. But sadly Derek still didn't get it.

 

"Well, I've decided I'm going to tell him." He breathed out a shaky breath and dropped his head in his hands. "What if he rejects me? I will never be able to face him again." He groans.

 

"Stiles we know him and he defiantly wouldn't reject you, trust me I smell his arousal and hear his heart beat when you walk in the door. It's disgusting." Cora says, which it probably is if it's your brother. "And if you look over now, he's pretending not to listen, but that'd definitely jealousy I see on his face." She says low enough so no wolves can hear. 

 

Stiles whips his head up and looks, ignoring the girls giggles. Derek definitely looks pissed, but not really jealous.  

 

"I want to sing first." Scott's excited shout cut off what Stiles was going to say. It was then he noticed the karaoke machine. Scott sang kaleidoscope by Blink 182, and it was quite good.

 

That was when Stiles had a better Idea, sure he could maybe make a fool of himself if Derek rejected him, but it was an awesome idea. So he waited until he had enough courage to do it, this consisted of Erica singing three songs, Isaac being forced to sing and Jackson singing.

 

He took a deep breath and stood up. He whispered to Erica the song he wanted, making sure no-one could hear and waited for the music to start up. He could already feel him self blushing, and could feel it worsening when he started to sing. He keeps his head lowered, for now.

 

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

 

Stiles finally looks up, locking eyes with Derek.

 

_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale green eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

 

Stiles starts to smile, he still not sure what Derek's thinking but he's hoping it positive. He doesn't take his eyes of him, not yet, not ever.

 

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_He shows me everything he used to know,_

_Picture frames and country roads,_

_When the days were long and the world was small._

_He stood by as it fell apart,_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go._

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Don't run away..._

_And it's hard to love again,_

_When the only way it's been,_

_When the only love you knew,_

_Just walked away..._

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling you don't have to run,_

_You don't have to go ..._

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

 

It's silent when he stops singing, everyone in shock. At first Stiles doesn't really pay attention, his eyes still locked with Derek,  but as the seconds go by he starts to get nervous. He's basically forcing himself to keep standing their, to not run and throw up as the minutes go by, because Derek's silent.

 

Derek looks away first and Stiles feels like he just got stabbed, he forces the tears back, knowing he'll just embarrass himself further. He keeps his head up, because he's strong and he can deal with this, he can deal with Derek's rejection. He knows when he get home he'll cry, fuck that he'll sob, but right now-fuck he doesn't even know.

 

"Guys, we better go." Scott says, and Stiles looks over and gives him a small smile. Every one walks out, leaving Stiles and Derek to talk. Stiles lowers the microphone and sits down, for the first time in his life he doesn't know what to say. Doesn't know how to make this better, he should have never listened to the girls when they told him Derek felt the same, he should of kept it to himself and dealt with it like an adult. At least then he wouldn't have humiliated him self in front of everyone.

 

"Der." He croaks out, and that's it. He looses it, he can feel the tears flow down his face, tries to hold in the sob, because he will not embarrasses himself further. When Derek doesn't move or say anything, Stiles gets up and walks out.

 

He drives home, goes to bed and finally cries. He lets it go, sobs and holds down panic attacks. His face burns, and he tries to convince himself that a guy isn't worth crying about. But Derek isn't just any guy, he's the first guy Stiles has fallen in love with, the first person he's thought about marrying and having kids with. And now he's ruined it, all of it.

 

Some time later, Stiles hears his window opening. He groans a little, not really wanting to deal with anything, and hides under his covers.

 

"Scott please go away, I shouldn't have believed you or the girls or anyone when they told me to tell him how I feel. And now I've made an idiot out of  myself in front of him, so please. Just leave." He says in a raspy voice. He tired, and emotionally and physically drained. 

 

When Scott doesn't say anything, he pulls the covers off himself, but immediately pulls them back over when he see's who it is.    

 

"You can leave as well." He says. When he hears no movement, he sighs and pushes the covers away again and stands up. Facing away from Derek so he can't see what a mess he is.

 

"Stiles-"

 

"Don't. Just-don't. You've said enough already." He forces out, god who knew it would be this hard to just be in Derek's presence.

 

"Please, just listen." He hears his bed creak a little. "Stiles, please." Derek sounds broken and weak so Stiles turns around, not looking at Derek and sits next to him. He tries to breath, but he's to scared to break whatever this moment is.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression, I swear. Stiles, please forgive me. I was scared, I didn't mean for you to feel embarrassed by anything you did today. You sang so beautifully and it was for me and I promise I wont do anything like that again. If it means anything to you, I love you. God, I love you so much, please give me another chance. I was in shock I guess, please Stiles. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 

And what.

 

Stiles flung himself on top of Derek and kissed him. Desperate, needy, loving. When they broke apart, gasping for breath, Stiles smiled.

 

"I love you." Derek kept repeating over and over again, making sure Stiles knew he was telling the truth.

 

Derek initiated the second kiss, slow and relaxed. They knew they had all the time in the world to work things out but for now, now was their chance to ignore all their problems and just be them. Together for their first night, and it defiantly wont e their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km75Pc0YzdQ


End file.
